1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image-capture apparatuses. In particular, the present invention relates to an image-capture apparatus such as an electronic camera which includes a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, electronic cameras have been developed in which images are photoelectrically converted by imaging elements such as charge-coupled devices (CCDS) instead of recorded on films, and photoelectrically converted image data are recorded on internal solid memories or detachable recording media.
Conventional electronic cameras include color liquid crystal panels as monitors, which may be used for reproducing and displaying captured images, or alternatively, as viewfinders for displaying images photoelectrically converted by the imaging elements.
A known electronic camera shown in FIG. 3 includes a camera body 21, an image-pickup lens unit 22, an imaging element 23 which is, for example, a CCD for converting incident light from an object through the image-pickup lens unit 22 into an electrical signal, and an imaging-element-holding plate 24 for holding and fixing the imaging element 23 to the image-pickup lens unit 22. The known electronic camera also includes a liquid crystal panel 25, and a backlight 26 disposed behind the liquid crystal panel 25 for supplying light to the liquid crystal panel 25. In the illustrated embodiment, the backlight 26 is a plane lamp illuminant at the overall surface thereof, e.g., by using a planar cold-cathode tube. The camera further includes a memory card 27 as a detachable recording medium, a connector 28 for affixing the memory card 27, a battery 29, and a release button 30.
In the known electronic camera thus formed, a drawback has been found in that it is difficult to reduce the thickness of a camera body in which the liquid crystal panel 25 and the backlight 26 are disposed behind the imaging element 23.